The present invention relates to lacrosse sticks and more particularly to lacrosse sticks having novel and improved handles and heads for facilitating play.
Lacrosse is a game which has been played for centuries. Up to the modern day, the lacrosse stick almost universally has been formed of wood. Wooden lacrosse sticks, however, lack uniformity from stick to stick and frequently require replacement due to breakage. Present-day lacrosse sticks are considerably improved in these respects because they are constructed of state of the art materials. For example, stick handles are currently formed of aluminum or a combination of graphite and fiberglass. Heads are formed of plastic materials. Notwithstanding these improvements, these modern-day lacrosse sticks have not been altered in configuration or dimension or both in any substantial way to facilitate the play of the lacrosse game. Generally, the modern sticks have followed the older wooden designs, but with modern materials. Consequently, the handle and head of the current lacrosse stick may be more durable and uniform in construction but is essentially of the same design and configuration as the older wooden sticks.
According to the present invention, there are provided discrete novel improvements and enhancements in each of the handle and head of the lacrosse stick whereby lacrosse play can be facilitated and improved. Turning first to the improvements in lacrosse stick handles, it will be appreciated that the conventional lacrosse stick, including those formed of modern-day materials, such as aluminum or fiberglass and graphite, are octagonal in cross-sectional shape. The octagonal cross-section, however, is not regular and has the larger flat opposing sides extending in a transverse direction normal to a plane containing the lacrosse stick head. Stated differently, one of the narrow sides of the octagonally cross-sectional shape of the conventional stick handle lies in the palm of the player's hand when the stick is used during play. As will be appreciated, when carrying the lacrosse ball in its netting, lacrosse players constantly twist or torque the handle of the lacrosse stick to facilitate retention of the ball in the head. The conventional lacrosse stick thus has a cross-section which disadvantageously places the least contact area of the stick, i.e., the narrow side of the octagonal cross-sectional shape of the stick, in the palm of the player. This limits the player's control of the stick, making it more difficult for the player to twist and torque the stick and, likewise, to pass or shoot the lacrosse ball. In accordance with the present invention, the orientation of the octagonal cross-section of the handle is rotated 90.degree. relative to the head such that the larger flat sides of the octagonal cross-section of the handle lie in planes parallel to the plane containing the lacrosse stick head. This maximizes the contact area between the player's palm and the stick during use, improves the player's control of the stick and minimizes or eliminates unwanted twisting, torquing or slippage of the handle in the player's hand.
The present invention also provides an enlarged butt cap on the proximal end of the lacrosse stick. Modern-day lacrosse sticks provide a cap at that end which has very little, if any, lateral extent beyond the cross-section of the octagonally-shaped handle. In the present invention, there is provided a flared butt cap which is substantially enlarged and is at least 1.5 times the largest cross-sectional dimension of the lacrosse stick handle. Preferably, the butt cap is formed of plastic but it could be formed of other materials. By providing an enlarged rounded or octagonal butt cap, a player may more readily hold the stick, particularly during fast swinging motion of the stick, for example, when shooting the ball toward the goal or passing. It will be appreciated, for example, when executing shots on goal, that the player's hand on the stick handle usually slides down to the butt end of the stick handle. The enlarged flared butt cap thus assists the player to generate more centrifugal force when using a whipping action for goal shooting and provides greater stability and control of stick. The greater centrifugal force will allow a player to propel the ball at greater speed because the increased head speed of the cross, i.e., stick, prevents the player from losing the stick.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, the stick handle is flared outwardly from an intermediate portion towards its opposite ends. Preferably, it is flared from a medial location along the stick handle. That is, the cross-sectional dimension of the stick increases from a medial location toward each of its opposite ends. This provides greater area for the player to hold the stick adjacent to its ends and greater frictional contact with and, hence, control over the stick during play. The middle or medial portion of the stick is not usually of significance in terms of swinging the stick while shooting or twisting the stick for retaining the ball in the head. Additionally, the thinner cross-sectional dimension in the middle of the stick provides improved flexibility of the stick, enhancing the whip action obtained by the player when shooting or passing and increasing the velocity of the ball. It will be appreciated that the more flexible the stick handle, the greater the power behind the ball. Further, the overall circumference of the stick handle itself is enlarged in comparison with conventional sticks. For example, the present-day stick has a cross-sectional dimension along its major and minor axes of 1.25 and 1.00 inches, respectively. A stick according to the present invention should, at its thinnest cross-sectional dimension adjacent the median of the stick, have enlarged cross-sectional dimensions, for example, of 1.35 to 1.65 and 1.35 to 1.65 inches along the major and minor axes, respectively.
To further enhance the ability to grasp and retain the grasp on the stick by the player, rubber grips with a textured outer surface are provided adjacent the base and near the head. These grips have an external textured surface, for example, a knurl-like structure, and may be slipped over the handle during manufacture. An adhesive may be used to secure the grips to the handle at the appropriate locations.
With respect to the lacrosse stick head, there is provided in accordance with the present invention a construction adjacent the base of the head which facilitates the retention and security of the ball in the netting and head while still permitting the ball to be passed, shot or knocked from the lacrosse stick head by a defending player. More particularly, a recess is provided at the base of the head frame and along its back side. Preferably, the recess is arcuate in shape and approximates the curvature of the lacrosse ball. Consequently, when the ball is caught in the netting and rolls or slides down the netting toward the base of the head, it is caught and retained in a seat or socket defined between the base of the netting and the arcuate recess of the head frame. Of course, the lacrosse ball sits prominently above the base of the head, e.g., approximately 2/3 of the ball diameter is above the base of the head. Thus, greater security in retaining the ball in the head is obtained while still enabling the ball to be passed, shot or knocked loose from the head during play.
To further enhance the ability of the lacrosse player to catch and retain the lacrosse ball in the head, padding, preferably formed of foam, is secured along the inside face of the head. The padding extends along the oppositely facing or inside sides of the head terminating adjacent the end crosspiece. At the base of the head, the padding is notched or recessed, preferably arcuately, to form a continuation in the notch at the frame of the base of the head. Thus, when the ball moves down toward the recess, the padding inhibits the tendency of the ball to ricochet out of the head. While padding has previously been provided adjacent to the base of the lacrosse stick head, such padding has previously been extremely thin, has not extended up the sides of the head to a position adjacent the crosspiece, and has not been provided with an arcuate notch along its lower end substantially forming a continuation of the arcuate recess in the rigid base of the head frame. The enhanced cushioning effect provided by padding along the sides of the head frame also inhibits the ball from ricocheting out of the head when caught. Additionally, there is provided an outward flare along the front edges of the frame and padding of the lacrosse stick head. Thus, both the padding and the head frame are flared outwardly along opposite sides of the frame to facilitate directing the ball into the netting of the head rather than ricocheting outwardly from the head.
A principal feature of the present invention resides in the provision of a curvature of the top portion of the head out of the plane of the head. Conventional lacrosse stick heads have the side, base and top crosspiece members lying in a single plane. In accordance with the present invention, the generally transversely extending wall or crosspiece at the distal end of the head is disposed forwardly out of the plane of the head. This is afforded by tapering the sides of the frame forwardly out of the plane of the head to connect with the crosspiece. By locating the crosspiece of the head forwardly out of the plane of the head, in contrast to the standard lacrosse stick head which lies wholly in the plane of the head, several advantages are obtained. When the ball is passed, it may be thrown with increased velocity because of this curvature, e.g., similar to the action of a jail alia racket. Greater spin may be applied to the ball. Importantly, this improved shape also forms a scoop so that the ball may be readily scooped from the ground. When running the ability to pick up a rolling ball is greatly enhanced with a curved head.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an improved netting or lacing for the head of the lacrosse stick which facilitates restringing the head in a very short period of time and without requiring the services of a professional stringer. Lacrosse stick heads are conventionally strung in such a way that breakage of one of the strings of the lacing or the conventional leather thongs requires the head to be wholly restrung. This usually requires return of the lacrosse stick to a professional stringer or shop so that restringing can be accomplished which requires about 1 hour to 11/2 hours of labor. In accordance with the present invention, the entire netting may be replaced with ease and efficiency and by the individual lacrosse player in a minimum amount of time, e.g., less than 15 minutes by a non-professional stringer. To accomplish this, the netting is prestrung so that the transverse lacing terminates at its opposite lateral sides in discrete loops. By inserting the loops of the lacing ends in corresponding openings in the side frames, and inserting a further securing lace or thong outside of the side frames and through the loops, the transverse lacing can be secured readily and easily to the lacrosse stick head. Each longitudinally extending lacing is provided with slots and buttons. Thus, the upper ends of these lacings may be inserted through openings in the crosspiece, lapped over the crosspiece and the buttons inserted in the slots. The base or lower ends of the longitudinal lacing may be secured to the base of the head frame similarly or in a conventional manner. Thus, to restring a lacrosse stick head in accordance with the present invention, the side securing laces are removed, i.e., pulled from the loops projecting outwardly of the side frames, to release the transverse looped ends of the transverse lacings for pulling through the frame openings toward the inside of the frame. The ends of the longitudinal lacings are unbuttoned and similarly pulled through the openings in the crosspiece. The opposite ends of the longitudinal lacings may then be untied from the base of the head frame. A new netting may then be secured to the frame by reversing the above-described procedure. That is, the loops of the transverse lacings are inserted through the openings in the frame sides and secured to the frame by inserting the side securing lacings through the loops along the outside of the frame. The ends of the longitudinal lacings are disposed through the openings, reversed over the crosspiece, and buttoned. The opposite ends are then secured to the base of the head. Thus, the services of a professional stringer are not required to tie off the longitudinal lacing at the base.
Alternatively, clips can be provided along the outside surfaces of the head. The clips may take the form of L-shaped members, over which the loops of the transverse or longitudinal lacings, or both, may be received. Instead of the conventional longitudinally extending leather thongs, in accordance with the present invention, a butyl-type rubber is employed for the longitudinal lacing. This has advantages in that it absorbs shock, maintains its resiliency, rather than stretching like leather, and also permits replacement of the net as described previously.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a head for a lacrosse stick comprising a generally V-shaped open frame, with means carried by the frame for securing netting along a back side of the frame and leaving the front side of the frame open for receiving a lacrosse ball. The frame includes a pair of side walls generally lying in a plane and joined one to the other adjacent the lower apex of the generally V-shaped frame by a base including a generally curved surface defined by an axis substantially normal to the plane, the side walls being joined one to the other at the upper end of the frame by a crosspiece. The side walls have a first predetermined width in a direction generally normal to the plane containing the frame and the curved surface has a recess opening therethrough and formed along a back edge of the base of the frame defining at least in part a socket in the frame base for receiving at least part of a lacrosse ball.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a lacrosse stick comprising a head lying generally in a plane and a handle connected at one end to the head. The handle has a cross-section with major and minor axes, the major axis lying generally parallel to the plane containing the head and the minor axis lying generally normal to the plane of the head.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a lacrosse stick comprising a head and a handle connected at one end to the head, the opposite end of the handle carrying a butt cap. The handle has a predetermined cross-sectional configuration and a maximum dimension in one cross-sectional direction, the largest cross-sectional dimension of the butt cap being at least 1.5 times the maximum cross-sectional dimension of the handle.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a lacrosse stick comprising a head and an elongated handle connected to the head at one end thereof, the handle having a minimum cross-sectional dimension at a location intermediate the ends of the handle and increasing in cross-sectional dimension from the intermediate location in both longitudinal directions to provide cross-sectional dimensions adjacent opposite ends of the handle larger than the cross-sectional dimension of the handle at the intermediate location.
In a still further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided, for use with the head of a lacrosse stick having a frame including spaced side walls, a crosspiece joining the side walls at one end at the top of the frame and a lower frame portion joining the opposite ends of the side walls, the side walls and crosspiece having a plurality of openings disposed therethrough and spaced therealong, a netting for securement to the frame, the netting including transversely extending lacing and longitudinally extending flexible strips. The lacing terminates along opposite sides of the netting in longitudinally spaced, discrete loops for passage through the openings in the side walls of the frame and terminating along the outside surfaces of the side walls. Means are provided cooperable with the loops along the outside of the side walls for releasably retaining the netting to the frame, the longitudinally extending strips having ends receivable through the openings in the crosspiece, and means are provided for releasably securing the ends of the longitudinally extending strips extending through the openings thereof to secure the netting to the frame.
In a still further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided, for use as part of a lacrosse stick, a lacrosse stick head comprised of a generally V-shaped open frame having a base, side walls and a crosspiece closing the V-shaped frame along its open end, the base having a socket for connection with a lacrosse stick handle, with the base and substantially the entirety of the side walls of the frame lying in a single plane. A plurality of apertures are disposed along the side frames and crosspiece for receiving a netting extending along the back side of the lacrosse stick head, with the crosspiece projecting forwardly from the side frame walls out of the plane of the head to form a scoop-like configuration when viewing the head from one side.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved lacrosse stick handle, head and netting having various advantages in construction and use in comparison with prior lacrosse sticks and which facilitates the play of the lacrosse game.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.